Sweet Passion
by xxYullenxLuckyxx
Summary: ToDae MalexMale warning! This is just pure smut I wrote. Leave a review if you wish. Please enjoy!


Seung Hyun slowly pushed Daesung onto the king sized bed, they're lips never leaving each other's. The younger submissively lay down on the bed, his Hyung getting on top of him. The two men explored each other's mouth as though they had never entered the wet caverns before. They're tongues were tangled in a dance of pleasure and dominance, though Seung Hyun was easily winning. Daesung moaned lightly as his Hyung rubbed his knee up against his crotch, squirming some. Seung Hyun then came out of the kiss so they could breathe, saliva still connecting the two. Daesung whimpered some at the loss of warmth around his mouth. His Hyung smirked, putting a hand on Daesung's thigh as he continued to rub his knee against the younger. Daesung started rolling his hips at the same sped of his Hyung's rubbing, his mouth gaping widely. Daesung leaned up, kissing Seung Hyun again, his hand on the back of the elder's neck. Seung Hyun nipped his lips some, then easily slipped his tongue into the willing mouth. The younger male soon won some dominance, as they slightly switched positions. Daesung was now grinding down on his Hyung's lap, hands and fingers intertwined. Seung Hyun possessively growled at the other, and his courage for topping him, though he found the younger's dominating side sexy. The older took some control back, sitting up and gripping the back of Daesung's head and hair, pulling it back roughly. Daesung's now vulnerable neck was attacked with nips and kisses. Seung would bite down lightly, then lick it tenderly. The younger had a tight hold on his Hyung's shoulder, nails digging in from the immense pleasure. His breathing sped up measurably, in small pants. Seung Hyun then lowered his lover back done on the bed gently, getting on top of Daesung again. The older had enough with the younger's shirt and ripped it completely in half, showing the rock hard abs, slicked with sheen of sweat. Seung Hyun then tentatively slipped his tongue into Daesung's navel, making him moan, almost scream; due to his stomach being the most sensitive spot on his body. Whilst the older was attacking the navel, he was also fumbling with the drawstrings of the pj's the younger was wearing. In a quick jerk, the pants were pulled down, pooling around Daesung's ankles. Daesung kicked them the rest of the way off, landing somewhere on the floor. Seung Hyun smirked, the younger was going commando. He then stopped licked the youngers navel and sat up. Daesung looked up at his Hyung with a questioning look. The elder continued to smirk, then took off his shirt, along with his sweat pants. The brown haired male continued to look, and waited anxiously for the next move. Seung Hyun then grasped Daesung's supple thighs, pulling them apart slowly. The younger tensed some at the actions, but relaxed as Seung Hyun lowered himself down. Seung Hyun licked the area between the younger's balls and his tight, red ,puckered hole. Daesung flinched some from the unknown feeling. His Hyung continued his licking, then spoke.

"Get on your hands and knees." Seung Hyun commanded. Daesung followed the order, and turned over and got into the position Seung Hyun requested. The older put his hands on the brown haired male's buttocks and separated them. Then lowering his face again, he took an experimental lick at the younger's puckered hole, then drew back slightly. Daesung gasped at the feeling, almost pushing back into Seung Hyun.

"H-hyung…please, do it again." Daesung pleaded, his kind nature still showing through. Seung Hyun licked his hole again. "Here Dae?" He teased.

"Aish, Yes Hyung!" Daesung moaned loudly. Seung decided it was enough teasing for now, and continued to lick the younger's tight hole, and keeping hold of his buttocks. The older started to tongue Daesung's hole, going through the first ring of tight muscles. Daesung cried out in pleasure, pushing back to get more of the wet appendage in his body. Seung Hyun then sucked lightly, swiveling his tongue along the outside. The younger was now rocking back, his arms barely holding him up anymore. Seung Hyun stuck his tongue in the other on last time, then sucked the remaining saliva out of his hole. The younger shivered with pleasure, rolling his hips more. Daesung bite his lip, his hips still slightly bucking. He then opened his eyes when his nipple was pinched harshly, and let out a high pitched moan. The ministrations continued as Seung stuck three fingers in his mouth, and made them slick with saliva. Then pulling them out, he traced Daesung's hole, making said male buck slightly.

"Ah-h, Seung H-hyung, make love to me!" Daesung panted, one of his hands covering Seung Hyun's, fingers intertwining .

"No prep?" Seung Hyun asked, lust slick in his voice. Daesung shook his head vigorously, his hand tightening over his Hyung's. Seung Hyun then spit into his hand, and coated his dick with the light amount of saliva, then pushed against his lover's entrance, not to surprise him. The younger shied from the touch slightly, then repositioned himself with his Hyung. The older pushed the tip in slowly, after what seemed like hours for the two, he was half way in. Daesung got impatient with the wait, and forced himself upon the other. He elicited a scream of pure pain mixed with pleasure. His Hyung then started to kiss up his back, trying to relax him. A few moments of almost no movement, Daesung wiggled his butt, notifying his Hyung to continue. Seung Hyun pulled almost all of the way out, just leaving the tip in, the pushed back in, creating a slow rhythm. Daesung lost his train of thought long ago, now he could barely control his body. His hips met with his Hyung's increasing thrusts, and he moaned lowly without cease. Daesung was no longer holding himself up anymore, his face buried in the crème sheets. He reached to stroke himself, but his head was pulled back by hair roughly, by his Hyung. The younger screamed in pleasure from his Hyung's roughness.

"H-hyuuung….f-ah-ah-ster." Daesung stuttered , barely being able to talk from the pleasure his gave him. Seung Hyun's chest met with Daesung's back as he leaned over the other, both hands intertwining now. Their bodies rubbed together creating friction, which had both of them moaning loudly.

Whilst the two were love making, Young Bae was chasing Seung-Ri around the large shared house, due to the youngest eating the rest of his spicy kimchi. So the younger fled to his oldest Hyung's room, not exactly paying attention. He rushed in, then slammed the door shut in his Hyung's face, locking it. It surprised Seung Hyung, who looked up from marking Daesung's neck, and almost ceased his movements. Daesung groaned in agitation.

"Aish, Hyung why did you stop?" Daesung panted, making the youngest of Big Bang jump and stare at the two. The three men met eyes, and Seung-Ri looked at the others current position, mouth gaping widely. Young Bae's bangs on the door were almost un-noticeable, as the three continued the staring.

"SORRY!" Seung-Ri yelped, running into the locked door, and stumbling to unlock it. He then ran out, slamming the door closed, passed his other Hyung, and retreating to the sanctum of his room. Seung Hyun and Daesung looked at each-other in confusion, then laughed some.

"Now where were we?" Seung Hyun smirked, waggling his eyebrows some. The younger blushed deeply, remembering his Hyung was still inside him. Seung Hyun started thrusting, picking up his pace quickly, their bodies creating friction again.

"Mmm, deeper Hyung, deeper." Daesung cried out, meeting his Hyung's thrust harshly, trying to hit his "special spot". Seung Hyun nibbled the younger's ear lobe and released his hands. He then straightened back up, his hand on Daesung's chest, pulling him up with him, leaving his hand on the others chest. The brown haired male squealed in pleasure, the eldest male already starting to go deeper. Seung Hyun angled his thrusts and hit the younger's prostate dead on.

"K~yaaaa! Hyung there!" Daesung said, leaning his head back on his Hyung's shoulder. The younger felt his insides start to tingle, his senses picking up everything. His Hyung twisting his nipple, and nipping his lobe. He then started to stroke himself, starting at the base, then thumbing over the slit at the tip. He continued to scream as his Hyung kept hitting his prostate, and continued to pleasure himself.

"Seung…I-I'm going to cum!" The younger male yelped, grasping his manhood tighter, and pulling at the foreskin.

"Then cum." Seung commanded in his ear. As if on cue, Daesung spilled his essence onto the sheets and his abdomen. The eldest took that moment to capture his lover's mouth in a searing, passionate kiss, drowning out the next octave high moan. Their tongues moved in sync, as Daesung tightened around his Hyung, starting to bring the other over the brink. Seung Hyun's thrust became more ragged as he starting losing control of his body to the demon of pleasure. Daesung continued to moan, and tighten around the other. With a loud moan of the younger's name, he over-filled Daesung, semen seeping out of the other, as he came harder than usual. Daesung spent, fell onto the bed, his Hyung going with them, as Seung was still inside him. Their ragged panting and breathing matched, and began to slow. After a few moments when the two could breathe normally again, Seung pulled out, more semen messily dripping out of the other. Daesung moaned at the feeling of the others essence inside him, and dribbling out. Seung Hyun took the sheets and wiped the other, and discarded of them on the floor. He then pulled up more sheets, covering the two. Daesung turned onto his side, and his Hyung spooned him, their bodies touching.

"Salanghae." Daesung said, pressing his back up against the other, their body heat mixing.

"Salanghae." Seung Hyun repeated, gave the younger a chaste kiss. "Now go to bed." He said smiling. Daesung happily complied, snuggling under the covers. Moments later he was snoring lightly. Seung Hyun looked at him one last time, kissing him on the cheek, then he himself fell into a deep sleep, hugging the other around the waist.


End file.
